


Always By Your Side

by astradanvers



Series: By Your Side [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, High School AU, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, married!kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex discuss their day and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By Your Side

Kara makes her way towards Alex’s locker, more than ready to be home curled up with her wife. When she appears at the end of the hallway its to find Jackson Parker leaning against her wife’s locker. She growls low in her throat, no one knows they’re married of course, but Alex is hers.

“Hey, Lex, you ready?” she questions, stopping behind Alex.

“Well if it isn’t the freak?” Jackson says. “Why do you insist on hanging around Alex when its clear she doesn’t want you anywhere around?”

Alex slams her locker door, having pushed Jackson off to get to it, “Why don’t you take your own advice, Jack. You’re the one I don’t want around, not Kara.” She turns to Kara, “Come on, Kar, lets head home.”

Falling into step beside Alex, shoulders barely brushing Kara feels a little more grounded, “Ms. Mitchell wants me to submit my story to the literary magazine.”

Alex smiles, holding the door of the car open for Kara, “I told you that a month ago.”

Kara leans against the opposite side of the door, close enough to kiss the slightly older girl if they could risk it. “Always my muse,” she murmurs, she glances around them, “lets go home, my love.”

Leaning forward Alex presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, “You know I can’t resist when you call me that.”

Grinning Kara nods, “Get in, Danvers,” she mutters, “its Friday and I have plans for you.”

Alex hums, “What kind of plans?”

“Get me home and find out,” the younger woman says with a smirk.

“As you wish, princess.”

When Alex slips into the driver’s seat she reaches for Kara’s hand after starting the car and laces their fingers together. “How were your classes today?” Kara asks, thumb running over the back of Alex’s hand.

“The usual,” Alex says with a sigh. “I got into it with Shankton about human biology again.”

Kara shakes her head, “I wish you had graduated last year like you wanted to, we could have handled a year apart. You don’t deserve the shit she gives you when we all know you’re right.”

Alex shrugs, “I couldn’t have handled a year without you,” she murmurs, squeezing Kara’s hand, “not when you and I were finally married.”

Just the reminder of the fight for their marriage is enough to make Kara shudder slightly. She’d had to file emancipation documentation, declaring her an adult and Eliza had had to sign the parental consent for Alex as well as get a court order which had all taken over a year. So proceedings that started when Kara was fifteen, the age at which a Kryptonian was an adult, had taken until she was nearly seventeen before they were complete. Alex was a year behind in school because of her birthday, so was Kara, but they had both planned to graduate during their junior years. When they’d married though Alex had decided to stay for her senior year, Kara’s junior, so that they could be together.

“Quit thinking about it,” Alex says quietly. “There’s nothing we could have done to speed up the legal crap and while you could have graduated last year we both know you needed this year as a final buffer for your powers.”

Kara sighs, Alex knows her far better than she gives the other woman credit for, “I know,” she murmurs, “I just wish that we wouldn’t have needed all the legal crap.” She brings Alex’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, confident in the seclusion of the back roads leading to their home to do so, “You deserve so much better than a hidden marriage, cloaked in secrecy.”

Alex pulls into her spot in the garage, Kara’s motorcycle next to it as always, “Our marriage isn’t perfect,” she says carefully, turning to face Kara, “but no marriage, especially one so new as ours, ever is. For now ours in cloaked in secrecy and no one knows but in a few months we’ll be going to Stanford, just you and me, and when we get there we’ll be able to be as open and free as we want to be with who we are. It doesn’t matter to me that I can’t tell all those people at school that you’re my wife, Kara, not in the I want to know sense. It matters because I want to tell the world you’re my wife, that I love you with all that I am. It matters because it's so hard for me not to kiss you everytime I see you in the hallway or every time the soccer team wins.” She reaches out to stroke her thumb over Kara’s cheek, “I like to keep things to myself,” she says quietly, “but you who wants to share everything with the world, everything that you can, I hate that you have to keep us a secret.”

Surging forward Kara pulls Alex into a deep kiss, “I just want to share the world with you,” she says when she finally pulls away. “I don’t care about anything else, just as long as I can have you by my side for all of it.”

“Always,” Alex whispers quietly, “I’m always gonna be by your side, Kar.”

**Author's Note:**

> weird au Kalex prompt for ya. Kara and Alex fall in love and end up marrying (in secret, only Eliza and a few friends know) a few years after Kara lands. They have to keep it secret at school though. Basically my prompt is just you showing how they deal with it at school and having some cuddles afterwards at home.


End file.
